


Focus on things so small

by killing_kurare



Series: Berserk: Alternate Universe Prompt Table [10]
Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte is supposed to work together with Casca and feels a little intimidated by the metal singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus on things so small

  
**AN:** Title by Epica, "Sensorium"  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [Drabble Cycle AU](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html): Musicians/Bands

 

Charlotte looked at Casca’s tattoos and piercings, at her short spiky hair and the dark makeup. She bit her lip. Was this really a good idea? Sure, her management had said she was supposed to change her image a little, trying to reach out to a new audience … but working together with an unknown metal-band? Wasn’t that a bit … drastic? Her heart sank and she felt intimated as she noticed the scrutinizing gaze of the other singer, but she forced a smile nevertheless.

“Hello, I’m Charlotte, and I’m looking forward to work with you,” she said and relief washed over her as Casca’s facial expression brightened up and she returned a genuine smile.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Casca. We’re going to rock that thing, right?”

Charlotte laughed nervously. “I hope so.”

“Oh relax, I don’t bite except you ask me to,” Casca winked at her and Charlotte blushed.

“You’re really cute, you know? Want to hang out later, so we can get to know each other better?”

Charlotte was surprised by this straightforward invitation, but already felt excitement rising up.

Casca held Charlotte’s gaze, and latter felt her blush intensifying when she noticed something else and couldn’t help but wonder: How does it feel to kiss someone with a pierced tongue? Shaking that thought she answered: “S-Sure, I’d love to.”

“Great, I’m looking forward to it,” Casca said and winked at Charlotte again before returning to the other members of her band.

 


End file.
